


A Dystopian Utopia

by Parasite



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, its a sci-fi thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasite/pseuds/Parasite
Summary: In a world where its a chance of luck on whether you are living in a Utopia or a Dystopia, Andy was unfortunate. Born a Rank X, it wasn’t until two small children took a shine to her that her life started to look better. Thrust into an arranged marriage with the Empress of the System, Andy sees everything. But, life doesn't get better. When an old friend is the leader of an uprising, and the terrifying guards of the Empress try to shut it down, Andy is torn between her new and old life.Find out in this Sci-fi Royalty mish-mash i came up with at 3 am when i should've of been studying





	1. The Winner Takes It All

**dys·to·pi·a**  
**noun**  
**an imagined place or state in which everything is unpleasant or bad, typically a totalitarian or environmentally degraded one.**  
**u·to·pi·a**  
**noun**  
**an imagined place or state of things in which everything is perfect.**

Andy paused her hand that was still in her apron pocket, the bird seed slowly falling out of her grip. She looked over into the woods. The large bush near the tree stump was rustling back and forth; so Andy grabbed the farming hoe that was leaning against the farmhouse and raised it in a defensive position. 

“Whoever is there, this is private property. Leave before I-”

Two red-haired girls poked their head out, and they stared at her like she was an insane woman. She slowly lowered the tool, and backed away.

“What are you doing here? This is private property. You can't be here," She emphasized the last sentence. 

The children fully stepped out of the forest. Their matching faces were blinking at Andy and she felt very uncomfortable. By the look of their clothes, they were Rank 3 or higher…Most likely Rank 2.

“I’m Caroline. This is Cassidy. We ran away from home.” The one twin said, matter-of-factly. 

Andy felt unnerved. She could get in trouble for even just talking to them.

“Okay, well, why did you run away?” She just desperately needed them to leave.

They looked at each other and appeared to be communicating. Probably had one of those new-fangled communication chips. Which even more supported her rich kid theory.

“Our Mom is looking for a new spouse. We just want her to spend more time with us!” The taller one exclaimed.

“Why don’t you tell her that?” She suggested. 

They both scoff. Smug little brats.

“She has to marry someone. It’s given.”

Okay, that’s weird. Before she could ask what they meant, a voice called out from the house.

“Andy, are you done? Henry needs you to clean the house!” It was Nate’s voice.

“Okay!” She yelled back. The two redheads stared at her.

“What rank are you, Andy?”

“I’m an X? Uh, now if you two could go into that shed so Henry doesn’t find you, that would be great.”

“You're too pretty to be Rank X. Right, Cass?” The other sister nodded in agreement.

“Uh, thanks I guess? Can you go now? I’m not trying to get into trouble."

The two redheads scampered off and Andy went into the house. There were only three rooms, Old Man Henry’s room, the kitchen (which also was the biggest room and the main hub) and the tiny place where she and Nate slept. While cleaning, her mind wandered. Rank X. That was her and Nate’s rank. It was the lowest rank, and it meant you were a nobody. You didn't matter in society. Rank 4 usually meant you are some farmer or servant, but was lucky enough not to be born an X. Rank 3 were merchants and business owners who lived in cities, it meant you made decent money. Rank 2 were either old money or distant relatives of the Royal Family. Rank 1 was the Empress and her family.  Children, spouses, siblings, etc.

Andy wondered why the girls needed to know her rank. 

Henry came out of his room and snarled at her. She has been cleaning for barely thirty minutes.

“Get! Go into the woods and collect some wood for the fireplace. Now!” He was an asshole.

Andy squared her shoulders and headed into the woods. She mumbled curses at him when she was sure that he wouldn’t hear her. Andy had a couple pieces of wood when a redhead tapped on her shoulder, scaring her to death. She gives them her best glare as she starts to pick up the wood she dropped. She continues through the forest, collecting more wood. They follow her.

“I bet your Mother misses you two very much. Perhaps you should tell her how you feel.” She suggested, practically begging for them to leave.

“That would never work. She probably didn’t even know we were gone!” One of them exclaims. Andy internally groaned. Little bastards looked like they swam in money, and they complain about this bullshit.

“I dunno, you seem to be lovely people, if I was your mother, I would miss you. Why don't you talk to your mother about the issues? Tell her how you feel about the situation.”

The twin on the right glanced over to the one on the left. Great, more mind communication.

“Do you think that we are annoying? Stephan thought we were annoying.”

The name Stephen sounded familiar, perhaps he was in the paper recently? The holovids?

“I don’t find you annoying, you seem to be very mature. But then again you are the most female interaction I had in forever.”

The two giggled at her joke.

“We don’t have much interaction either. Other than our tutor, Mom, her assistant, and Nigel. You are like, our first friend in forever!”

She smiled painfully at the two girls.

“I am _honored_ that I’m your friend. Uh, can you grab that piece of wood? Thanks.” At least they can help her.

Together, the three of them deposited there haul into the mighty wood stack. (They didn’t even need it but Henry liked to be a hardass)

“Andy, is that your name?”

“Uh, it’s technically Andrea but no one calls me that.”

“Last name?” One of them fished. Why they needed to know this, she didn't know.

“Sachs.”

Both of the girls enveloped her into a suffocating hug. She patted both of their heads.

“Thank you for the advice, Andy Sachs. Me and Caro are gonna talk to Mom. You’ve been sooo helpful.”

“Glad to help, I guess.”

They both smiled and ran off the farm. Andy watched them, her smile bright. Thank god they left. It dimmed as she heard the tell-tale voice of Henry.

“Girl, are you done? I want you to cook. Now!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Andy retold what happened to Nate, as they sat in the dark. It was late at night and the only time they could talk. He was probably who she was gonna marry, and have kids with. It’s not like she had many options.

“They were probably some high ranking Officials kids. You’re lucky that no one came to take you away.”

Nate was a little obsessed with the Officials. They worked for the Empress and were the ones who made sure nothing questioned her reign. Her reign over Earth, the Moon and the few colonies on Mars. Andy wanted to go to Mars so damn bad. The colonies were only starting there, and apparently, there was no Rank system. If she could save up for a ticket, she could eventually get out of this hellhole. Anyway, Officials were everywhere, making sure no one disobeys laws. Fun.

She groaned and laid her head against his chest.

“You never know, the girls could grow up and free me.”

He chuckled and yawned.

“Let’s go to sleep. Dream of a better life for us, 'kay?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn’t till a week later that Andy regretted everything. Two hover cars showed up while she was feeding the animals; Henry came out and started to tell them off. She used the side of the shed to listen in on the conversation.

“Do you have a woman by the name of Andrea Sachs here?” A man asked.

“Ya? She’s one of my Rank X’s. Why are you asking?” Henry hates Officials ever since they have been trying to buy up his farm.

“We’ve been told to escort her to the Quarian.” This time a female voice.

The Quarian was the capital of Earth, where the Empress lived. Why would anyone want her there? It wasn’t until she heard two certain voices that her blood ran cold.

“Where is she? We want her to be with us! Now!” A bratty voice screeched.

It was one of the twins. Andy started to breathe heavily.

“She's mine? You can’t take her from me.” Thank god. That was the only good thing about Henry. He was stuck in his ways.

“Sir, we have about five thousand in creds.”

Without a beat, Old Man Henry yelled at the top of his lungs,

“GIRL! COME OVER HERE!”

Andy hurried over, staring at her feet the whole time.

“Yes, sir?”

“No longer in my service, go with them.” He snarled at her.

Andy turned and her eyes met with the male and female. The woman had striking red hair, and her face showed disdain. The man wore glasses and he had no hair. Both were some of the fanciest clothes that Andy has ever seen. Possibly rich officials or-

“We’ll have to fix, all that, right Nigel?” The redhead asked, her voice condescending. She was waving her hand, gesturing to Andy. She never felt more embarrassed. However, one of the twins glared at the redhead.

“You can’t talk to Andy like that. I’ll tell Mom and you’ll be in trouble, Emily.” One of the twins said.

The man turned to face Andy.

“We just bought your freedom. You are gonna ride in the car with the girls. Hop to it.”

“Can I get my things? Say goodbye to Nate?”

The other twin wrinkles her nose.

“You don’t need any of your stuff. Forget about the boy, and let’s go!”

Andy looks forlornly at the farm. Her measly twenty credits sit buried beneath a stack of clothes. All the money she ever had in the world now belongs to Nate. Good for him. He better use it for something good.

Both of the girls grab her hands and dragged her over to the hover car. Its silvery steel shone mockingly at her. The windows were pure black, and the bluish tint of the hover wheels was so foreign to her. One of them opens the door, hops in, and drags Andy into the middle seat. The other twin follows. Andy studies them some more, and she decides that the twin on her right is Cassidy. Caroline hit a button on the side of the car’s door, revealing bags of food.

“What you want Andy?”

She doesn’t know any of the brands, but on one of the labels, it says chocolate. Lily, a rank 4 servant who lived not too far from her, told Andy about it. She’ll miss Lily, and Nate, and Doug. Doug was a Rank X on a neighbor’s farm. They would all meet up whenever there were town meetings. Shaking her head, trying to dispel the memories, she eventually pointed to the chocolate. Caroline grinned at her.

“Can someone tell me why I’m free?” Andy said as the hovercar started to move.

The two girls share an excited look between each other.

“So, we took your advice and talked to Mom, but she said that she still has to get married to appease the board. However, she said that if we could find someone who wouldn’t try and take her power, and some we liked, that she’ll marry them.”

“Okay, but why am I involved?”

They both give her a look.

“We chose you, dummy! You are gonna be out step-mother!”

Andy choked on her chocolate. Very good chocolate. It ruined her experience of trying chocolate for the first time.

“What?!?!”

Cassidy started to run her finger through Andy's hair, often tugging when she reached a knot.

“I am gonna brush your hair. It’s an utter mess. Afterward, I’m gonna send a picture of all of us to Mom. Caro?”

Caroline nodded, a wicked grin on her face.

“N-no. You guys are joking, right?” They giggle. “Oh my god, you are serious.” Andy’s knees start to bounce up and down. This couldn’t be happening. She glanced out the window. Bright silver towers gleamed and sparkled; the Quarian was near. Andy tuned out everything else, she didn’t question where they got the brush or the questions the twins asked. She just stared at the Quarian. Nate would, no, used to tell her what he thinks it looked like. He would say it was dark, and the spires would twist. That metal webs filled in gaps and it loomed over you like it’s a presence in their lives. Turns out he was wrong. It was bright. Almost too bright.

“W-why are we going to the Capitol? Are you some Official’s kids?”

“Officials can’t have kids or spouses. Don’t you know that? Stop moving, I can’t brush your hair!”

“T-then, why are we heading to the Quarian?

They shared another look before Cassidy gasped. She reached over and slapped Caroline’s wrist.

"You don't know who we are? Is it that rural where you live? We are Empress Miranda Priestly's daughters. Aka, the princesses?"

"What the FUCK?"


	2. Take A Chance On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this 6 months in between chapters. love that shitster

“You are joking, right? The Empress? Wha-”

“Ugh, yes. Why do you think she has to marry someone who won’t try and take her _power?_ You have to at least pretend to be smarter than that around Mom, okay?” One of the twins says to her, sarcasm dripping off of her words.

“I think we scared her. She's in shock.” The other one says. Andy agrees with that sentiment.

As the twins start to argue, Andy could see the edges of vision to blur. Then all she could see was black.

“Shit, Caro, look.”

“I TOLD YOU! " Cassidy screeches.

~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Andy woke up, the bald man was above her, measuring her waist.

“How in the world are you a size six? Oh, you’re awake. Hello.”

“W-what happened? Where am I?”

“You, my dear, are in the Quarian fitting room. You passed out in the car, according to the twins.”

Andy covered her eyes with her hands. Why did this happen to her? One moment, she was living a simple life, the next is being engaged to the Empress. She gazed down at her hand, and a simple ring was there. Andy realized that her body was washed and her hair brushed. The thought of that horrified her.

“Listen here Six, I need you to try on this. Then you can meet Miranda.”

“My name is Andy.”

He laughed and threw a shirt at her.

“And my name is Nigel.”

He snapped his fingers at her and left the room. The shirt was the softest thing that Andy had ever touched. Looking over, there were some pants and …..heels. Andy knew what they were, but only from when Lily complained about how her employers wore stupidly tall ones. Andy has spent most of her life either barefoot or with old shoes. They were a shiny black, and sooo tall. They looked dangerous.

After getting dressed, she looked around. Some technology she has never seen before was in a corner. Dresses of all sizes were in another corner. The towering windows showed a lake outside, and she saw Officials patrolling the area. The sound of the heavy doors being pushed made Andy turn around. The twins came barreling out, their outfits now much more casual.

“Andy! Come on! We want you to come play with us.”

Cassidy had a ball, and Caroline had a book and a well-worn blanket. Both grabbed one of her hands and started to drag her outside. Caroline pushed her onto the blanket that she played out. While Cassidy started to kick around her ball.

“I was supposed to meet with Miranda.” Andy didn't want to go. She did not want to see her.

Caroline looked up at her. “Mom can wait. Can you  
tell me what this word means?”

Andy looked at the book and grimaced. She can read some things, but not that.

“I don’t know.” Caroline pursed her lips and turned back to the book. It’s not Andy’s fault! She was never taught how to read. Cassidy kicked the ball onto the blanket. Her sister paused her reading, picked up the ball and threw it directly into her sister’s face.

Before anything escalated, Andy was up on her feet (the heels laying on the blanket)

“Guys, how about no fighting?”

Cassidy picked up the ball and rolled it over to Andy’s bare feet.

Andy lightly tapped the ball back, and Cassidy hit it back hard. Hard enough to hit Andy’s shin and make a quite loud smack.

Andy quickly sat back down. Caroline stuck her tongue out at her sister.

Andy glanced down at the gold band on her finger. "Is this it? Am I engaged? How does this even work?"

Caroline breathed out an exasperated sigh. "You aren't gonna spend any time with Mom, you are just here because we like you. You'll be there for public appearances, and whatever, but Mom could care less about you. As long as you stay out if her way, you'll be fine."

How old was this kid?

"Andrea Sachs?" A slightly familiar voice called. It was the red-haired girl, Emily was her name. She motioned for Andy to come hither, and Andy followed after her.

"Why are you limping? Bloody hell, are you hurt?" Emily said as if Andy was practically falling on the ground. She sounded annoyed that Andy was hurt.

"No, my leg just hurts. Why does it matter? I lived on a fricking farm my whole life."

Emily curled her lip. "I don't want the twin to get too attached and you die from some commoners disease."

Andy stood there speechless for a few seconds. Emily kept on walking, however, and Andy practically had to jog to keep up with her. How this girl walked so fast in these hell contraptions called Heels, Andy did not know.

"Now, you are going to be a glorified nanny. Don't get in Miranda's way, don't even talk to her, got it? I can't believe she is even doing this," Emily turns to face Andy. "A billion people would die to be in this position. Don't do something stupid."

She ushered Andy into a room. "Miranda doesn't want an actual wedding. not with you at least." Emily then started to laugh at her own joke. "Anyway, you have to sign here, and here, and then Miranda will come in and talk to you."

"I-I thought I wasn't supposed to talk to her?" She honestly didn't want to do any of this.

"It's a meeting Andrea, what do you think you are supposed to do? Twiddle your thumbs? You answer her questions, and that's it."

Andy nodded. Emily left the room in a whirlwind of bitchiness. The pen she left looked more expensive than anything Andy has ever owned put together. She knew her handwriting probably looked like a young toddler's, but she signed the documents anyway. As minutes passed, Andy looked around the room. The table where she now sat was rather long, and seats were lined up along each side.

Framed pictures of older rulers lined the walls. At a closer inspection, there was no one with the current ruler. Odd. There were about two fancy light things, attached to the ceiling, and Andy thought it looked like they might come crashing down at any moment.

"So, you like the chandeliers Six?"

Andy's mouth gaped as she turned to look at the man from earlier.

"Nigel Kipling, royal tailor." He must've sensed Andy's confusion. "The dragon is in another meeting. Don't worry. You have a few more minutes to live." He then winked.

Nigel pulled out the chair next to her, the heavy wooden legs making a loud noise against the floor. They sat in silence until the door opened. The first thing Andy noticed is that Miranda has striking silver hair.

When Miranda saw Andy, her gaze narrowed at her. She gracefully walked over to the head of the table.

"So, you're the girl who befriended my children, hmm?"

Her blue eyes seemed ice cold, and Andy couldn't but feel like something bad was going to happen next.


	3. Name Of The Game

"Your handwriting is deplorable. I can't even read it. " The Empress practically tossed it to Nigel. "Can we do it quickly, or will public care?" She wasn't even looking at Andy, 

"Well, after Stephan, I think _she'll_ be a nice change," Nigel commented. "Although, she needs etiquette lessons, and much more. It would be such a hassle to do a public ceremony, but it would make her much more likable. "

The Empress ran her finger across her lip. "Fine, just get Emily to invite the ambassadors, and make her," Miranda curled her lip at Andy, "presentable, and let's get it done in about a week, hmm?"

She gathered up the paperwork that Andy signed. 

"Oh, and Andrea?" Andy felt her face whiten. But then her common sense checked in, surely someone told Miranda her name. "I'll rather this marriage go smoothly. I don't want to execute another consort."

Andy felt time slow down as Miranda left the room. 

"Execute?"

Nigel waved his hand, like what she said was merely nothing. "William died from mountain climbing. She only executed Stephan. You? Well, you are cute. Innocent. I'll think you'll be fine. "

He tapped onto the wooden table and a screen appeared from thin air. He started to touch buttons. Andy looked over to see what he was doing. She couldn't decipher anything, the words were all jumbled, and the pictures were of things Andy has never seen before.

"I think you will look the best in a dress, hmm? Or maybe a suit? We'll have to see what Miranda thinks." He paused and took off his glasses. "We'll have to start right away on your...life lessons."

`  
And so it began. She sat down with Emily, who she learned was Miranda's assistant. That was the first thing she learned. You had to call Miranda, by Miranda. Apparently, it was bad for her image if her consort didn't call her by her name. 

"For Christ's sake Andrea, is it that hard to remember which fork to use?" Emily grabbed her wrist and yanked it towards the right fork. "This one. This is the salad fork." She then led her hand to one of the spoons. "What spoon is this?"

"Uh, soup?"

Emily smashed her hand onto the table. 

"Let's just move onto to something else. How is your tutoring going? Can you read yet?" Her voice had a condescending lilt to it. 

"Yes, I read a book with the twins yesterday."

Her time with the twins has been actually pretty good. Every now and then, Miranda would join them. She would ignore Andy, of course, but they still spent more time together than Emily said would ever happen. So, checkmate. 

"Uh, and I am doing quite well with my other books."

Emily just looked exasperated. She pulled up her screen from her watch and tapped on what Andy thinks is either Miranda's or her schedule. 

"You and Miranda's dress fitting is in about an hour. Don't be late. You can go have an hour to go watch the twins and then come back for the wedding rehearsal. Do. Not. Be. Late."

"I got it the first time, no need to scream at me." Andy finally snapped back. She was tired of Emily being a total bitch to her. 

Andy stormed out of the room and bumped straight into an official. She has never seen one up close, and their looks were severe. Cheekbones that looked like they could cut glass. An inky, black vine tattoo that climbed up their neck. Long, glossy platinum hair flowed gracefully along their back. 

This official narrowed their eyes and sped away the moment Andy got her footing again. The officials, look inhuman. They looked too perfect, too beautiful. Too fake. Andy swore that they had no color in their eyes, just a black circle in a sea of milky white. Although, that can’t be true. She’s just paranoid. _Just paranoid._

She walked among the hallways and came across a large metal door. Like most of the doors, it has a lock with a pin. The odd thing, however, is that this pin pad is covered in dust. Actually, this whole section looked abandoned. There were only two doors, and they were both like this. 

So, after a couple minutes of debating, Andy tried to input the code she was given. It didn’t make a noise. So, she tried again. No response. Andy drew agitated and tried to yank on the door’s handle. That was also the odd thing, these door had handles. Not any other door in the Quarian had them. 

Andy stood still, looking bamboozled at the door. It wasn’t until she heard a pair of loud footsteps that she broke away from trying to open either door. 

“Andy! There you are, you like disappeared or something. What are you doing here?”

She pointed to one of the doors. 

“The old library? Mom locked that up years ago. It’s all old stuff that no one cares about anymore. Let’s goooo, Andy.”

“If, if it’s all old stuff, why lock it up? What is the point of keeping it? Why-”

“Can we, like, not focus on this? We wanna go do stuff before you have to off and get fitted for your stupid dress.” Caroline whined. 

“I thought you were excited to see the dress?” 

“No, Cassidy is. I just want you to be our Step-Mother already.”

The moment those words were spoken, Andy just felt her skin crawl. Sometimes she forgets what exactly is her situation is. But, then it smacks her in her face again. Like an anvil or something. 

Andy slowly walks over to the twins, before taking one last glance at the two doors. Something just felt _wrong._ But then most of the things in the Quarian didn’t feel right. She sped up to catch up with the twins. They didn’t even get to another hall before, Emily comes barreling towards them. 

“Miranda, move up the dress fitting.” Andy looked at her quizzically. “It means you are already late, Andrea.” Emily grabbed her arm and yanked her to the south wing. Andy looked behind her and the twins were following. Although, Caroline looked pissed. 

Andy slowly stepped into the room, and she saw some bright mirrors and plenty of mannequins. There were white dresses strewn everywhere. 

“No, that one is ugly. Is it so hard to make a decent dress? Oh, finally Emily. You brought her. Andrea? Come over here.” 

Andy slowly made it over to stand next to Miranda. The twins peeked into the room. 

“Bobbsey’s, come in,” Miranda spoke with a soothing, loving tone that shook Andy to the core. The twins ran into the room and went straight next to Andy. 

“Mom, what about that one?” Cassidy points to a dress. Andy thinks they all look really pretty, but she is ninety-nine percent sure her opinion means nothing in this room. 

“Hm. Maybe,” She looks over to Nigel. 

“It could work, although I don’t know if this white will go well with her skin tone.” he sauntered over to her and laid a piece of white lace against her skin. Miranda looked at it and pushed one twin forward. 

“What do you think darling?”

Cassidy picked up the piece the lace from Andy’s hand. She turned it over and frowned. 

“Andy is too pale for this. What about that one?” She points to another fabric. 

Miranda nods and picks up a dress. Nigel took it from her and gave Andy a toothy smile. 

“Ready to start this long journey of hell, Six?” 

Miranda turned around and glared at Nigel. He quickly looked away and brought Andy behind one of the dressing screens. 

“Serena?” He called. A towering blonde came over and smiled. She had golden hair, and her skin looked amazing. She smiled at Andy, and for the first time, she felt like this person was actually genuine. 

“Mmm, very pretty, no? I think this will look great on you.” Serena shooed away Nigel and unzipped the wedding dress. “Let’s have some fun.”

It was not fun, it was hell. Andy stepped out from behind the dressing screen in the thirty-eighth wedding dress she has tried on. 

“No, no.” Miranda droned on. “That one is worse than the last two. Is finding a suitable dress such a difficult task?” 

The twins left after the fifteenth dress, and Andy felt her feet start to hurt. Miranda rose from off the lunge she was on and guided Andy back behind the dressing screen. 

“Try this one on.” When Serena went to unzip her current dress, Miranda stopped her. “I’ll do it.”

Miranda wasted no time, and soon Andy was in her new dress. 

“Finally, you don’t look hideous.” Miranda slowly murmured. “Now let’s get ready for this rehearsal. Nigel? Get Andrea something to change into and bring her to the rehearsal.”

Miranda sighed. And then quietly added, “And, let’s not be late for once, hmm?”


	4. One of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update took a tad longer then I wanted, but it's here! And some plot is happening! Yay!
> 
> And, from a writer to readers, I can't thank you enough for the responses! Other fics, I left to die because I felt like writing it was pointless. But with your wonderful comments and some insistent screaming from Kerry, I can keep on writing. I don't have the best focus or writing abilities, but this story lets me flex my creative mind. So thank you so much for all your support! 
> 
> Just so you know, I am on Tumblr @parasite-life. I post most updates on my fics on my discord server, which is on my Tumblr page. 
> 
> Tschüss! ~Para

“What about your dress?” Andy finally speaks. 

Miranda slowly turns around. “I don’t think that is your concern, is it?”

Okay, sorry for just asking a simple question. God, she can be such a bitch. Andy stalked off behind the dressing screen and had Serena unzip her _wedding_ dress. Nigel handed a brand new outfit and all Andy could ponder about is how this whole ordeal would be a bitch for the launderer. 

```

The wedding rehearsal? Went swimmingly. ….For the most part. There was that slight hiccup when the ambassador for Sector FN came early. Presumably, Miranda hates her or something. After that small incident, everything seemed grand. But, halfway, there was that unusual moment where Emily got a ping on her communicator and had to tell Miranda something. It couldn’t have been that important, for Miranda just waved it off. 

The wedding was in three days. In three days her life will be forever changed. It couldn't change that much though, right? Andy shook her head. She really needed to get some sleep. Sinking into the plush mattress, Andy looked around the room. It was the most extravagant, asinine place she has ever been in. A door away from the twin’s rooms, she always was woken up early. Miranda’s room was farther down, always locked. She thought when she first got here, maybe, she would have to be in the same room as Miranda. Turns out, Miranda has never let any spouse do that. When she learned that, she felt this ominous sensation in her stomach. And as time went on, she felt this feeling more as she watched Miranda rule (work? What exactly did Miranda do, anyway?). She just seems so graceful? Yet, powerful. Andy would have loved to get to know her more, but Miranda’s asshole of a person was not so friendly. 

Sometimes she wonders what life would be like if she never met the twins. She’ll still have Nate, the hope for a future on Mars, and she’ll still probably have her chickens. She wonders what happened to her chickens. Bobby and Diane. Andy hopes they are okay. 

`

When the pounding on her door rouses her up from her deep sleep, Andy gradually makes it to her door. Rubbing at her eyes, she gingerly peeks out. 

“Bloody hell Andrea, its six a.m! Why aren't you awake?” Emily snarked. 

Andy rolled her eyes, back on the farm she had to get up at four a.m. Can’t a girl get some extra sleep in?

“Since the girls are with their tutor today, you need to find something to do. I can’t have you walking around the halls.” Emily droned on. 

“Can I go to the market?”

 _”Can I go to the market?”_ Emily says in nasally condescending voice. “Like I bloody care, go frolic in some fields if it will get you away.” Emily clicked away on her watch projector screen. “Official #59 and #8007 will join you. Some guidelines, don’t give the public too much information but give them enough so that they like you. Don’t mention anything of your past, don’t mention the girls, and don’t mention anything about wedding plans.”

With that long lecture, Andy and her two guards went down to the market. Nigel dressed her in a sleek, white and black outfit. Made her stand out in the more casual market. Andy slowly walked over to one of the fruit stalls. The vendor handed her a peach, and Andy gladly took it. She tried to hand over some credits, but the vendor vehemently denied them. But, as she was trying to take a bite, one of the officials smacked it out of hand. 

“Hey! I was going to eat that!”

The official's face was blank, their stare hazy, and almost like a robot, the official shook their head. “Not proven to be safe for the consort.”

Andy snorted. Yeah, after all, the world would have an uproar if the empress consort dropped dead from a poisoned peach. Was she even a consort yet? She needed tutoring on the royal lingo. Andy passed by a couple more fruit stalls and stopped at one that sold intricate beads. The dark, blood red beads caught her eye. She slowly ran her finger along them. 

“Andy? Is that you?” A very familiar voice said. Looking up, she was face to face with her old friend. 

“Lily? Oh my god!”

Andy stepped closer to Lily, and her friend ran into her arms. Lily buried her face into Andy’s neck.

“Girl, I have missed you so much. I can deal with Nate for so long.”

“Lil, it has only been like three weeks.” Her friend squeezed her arm. 

“Felt like longer.” Lily took a long pause and looked Andy up and down. “Didn’t feel like helping your friends move up in the ranks? Look at what you are wearing! Fancy, babe.” 

Andy glanced down at Lily’s wares. She ran her fingertips along the radiant beads. They were shining in the sun, and she swore one of the blue beads looked just like Miranda's eyes. Turning to one of the officials, she forgot which one since they all look the same, Andy pointed to the beads. 

“Buy all of these.” 

Andy then grabbed Lily’s arm and pulled her closer.

“Wanna come to the Quarian? Catch up?” She glances back to the official, who counting the credits needed to pay Lily. “After they finally finish.” 

Andy actually internally laughed, she kinda sounded like Miranda. Not that much though. She could never really be that intimidating. 

The Official narrowed their eyes and sped up their counting. They finally gave the credits to Lily and together the Officials started to put away the beads. 

Lily had this look of surprise on her face. “We have to catch up. How the fuck did you get rich?” Andy linked her arms, with her old friend and steered her towards the shiny beacon in the middle of the sector. 

Her home.


End file.
